Joseph Joestar (Composite and Wanked)
|-|Young Joseph=thumb|350px |-|Old Joseph=thumb|500px|he's no weaker as an old man by the way, hell he's probably stronger Summary Joseph Joestar, nicknamed JoJo, is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and the second "JoJo" of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the protagonist of Part II: Battle Tendency. When the vicious Pillar Men awaken from their two-millennia long sleep, Joseph must train in the art of the Ripple to stop them from seeking a "super" variant of the Red Stone of Aja. This also tasks him with ending a generational curse surrounding the Joestars and the Stone Mask. In Part III: Stardust Crusaders, age 69, he aids his grandson Jotaro Kujo in the road to Egypt to defeat a reawakened Dio Brando and to save his daughter from DIO's curse. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, age 79, he aids his illegitimate son Josuke Higashikata in the search for the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely High 3-A Name: Joseph Joestar Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 18 in Part II. 68 in Part III. 79 in Part IV Classification: Hamon User, Stand User, Badass Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple, Longevity, Durability Negation (via Hamon), Master Tactician, Telepathy and Precognition (Always knows what you're going to say before you say it), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (After coming back to life Dio tried to control him but it failed and Joseph played it off as a prank), Regeneration (All of his blood came back in seconds), Resurrection (Came back to life after being drained by Dio. In Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro said that no Stand can bring someone back to life and if it was Dio's blood that brought him back then Joseph would become a vampire. This can only mean that he did it on his own), Passive Fate Manipulation (All the jojos were fated to die young but Joseph cheated death every time even when he fully excepted his death and lived into his 90s) and Minor Probability Manipulation (If he gets into a plane it will crash 100% of the time without fail) Attack Potency: At least Star level (Hamon channels his body with solar energy meaning he can attack with the power of a sun), likely High Universe level (Dio was afraid to attack Joseph when he was using Hamon and DIO can defeat Gold Experience Requiem, comparable in raw strength to Jotaro, who could move in DIO's Time Stop that affects the entire universe) Speed: Infinite (Was able to run away from DIO who we already know is above Gold Experience Requiem) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can lift his own arms while they're filled with Hamon) Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: At least Star level, likely High Universe level (Has tanked attacks from other Hamon users) Stamina: Very high. Joseph succeeded in completing his Hamon training alongside Caesar, and Lisa Lisa stated that he'd have to easily run 100km while wearing his breathing mask. Range: Extended melee range via Clackers, although he can channel his Hamon/Ripple energy through almost any material | Ten meters with Hermit Purple. Standard Equipment: Metal Clackers, the Red Stone of Aja, often carries various weapons such as Tommy guns, grenades, etc. | Hermit Purple Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Consistently outsmarts a group of Aztec Gods of Thiccness that have a combined experience of 216, 000+ years, and that can learn new languages merely by observing in seconds. Likely only gets wiser with age) Weaknesses: ' Must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Hamon/Ripple/Sendo: Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to it's solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. * Hamon Hair Attack: Joseph uses strands of hair and spikes it with Hamon. This makes each individual strand of hair tough enough to block bullets when thrown in the air, therefore making it a barrier. * Sendo Hamon Overdrive: Hamon releases from Joseph's arm and into whatever he releases it into. It can be used as both a direct and indirect attack, as it has gone from simply transferring into another living being and traveling from one object to another to release from a specific point, such as the string of a wool cap or the bone of Kars. ** Rebuff Overdrive: Hamon charges into Joseph's elbow, which rejects and knocks away anything that comes into contact with his elbows. * Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks or slings his Hamon-charged clackers into his opponent's direction. It can be used as both a projectile attack or a ranged melee attack. ** Clacker Boomerang: Joseph intentionally throws his clackers to where the opponent would avoid them or where they would miss. One pair would then attach to an object behind them, while the second pair latches onto the first pair and flings back to the opponent. * Hermit Purple: Joseph's Stand. It is a set of purple, thorny vines that are projected through one of Joseph's arms. It can be extended and latch onto or inside of objects, for example being able to both swing from building to building ala Spider-Man or to send the vines inside of a television set. The vines can also gird objects to leave opponents in a bind. ** Psychic Photography: Joseph can manipulate a camera to take a picture of whoever/whatever he wishes at the exact moment the picture is taken. The photo revealed shows the object he wishes to see, but does not say where it is located. He is also capable of producing live feed of a location from a television set and can create a map of an area from something as little as dust. ** Hamon Transmission: Hermit Purple can be used as a conductive source for Hamon to travel through. Joseph can wrap himself around with his Stand and fill the vines with Hamon, acting as live barbed wire. * Secret Technique: A supposed technique passed down by the Joestar bloodline, Joseph only uses this as a last resort when nothing else works. The technique is running away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Category:Stand Users Category:Badasses Category:Main Protagonist Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Martial Artists Category:Very Smart